Raven
by Miss Darknesss
Summary: Abused, Harry Potter a.k.a. Raven is Abandoned by the Dursleys on the streets of London at the age of 3. He joins a gang, discovers magic while he's young, and learns how to use it. PreHogwarts.AU. Dark! Independant! Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Raven **

_November 2, 1981_

On the steps of a small ordinary home, on a perfect street, in a normal town there was a baby with midnight black hair, and a curious cut on his forehead. This little baby had just recently been orphaned, his parents murdered by a psychotic wizard. He had been left on the steps of his last remaining relatives with the hopes that he could grow up happy and away from the fame that he had just recently received. He was famous for being the person to bring down the Dark Wizard that no one else could, the cut on his forehead was not normal, and people would remember it, they would revere him for it. But he would not know this until a much later date, all he would know would be a brilliant flash of sickly green light, nothing more.

The old man that left him on the doorstep had high hopes that this boy would grow up normally and away from fame. He really had no idea just how true his dreams would become, just how much of a polar opposite they would hit.Though nothing would happen quite like he hadplanned.

It was in the early morning light that a loud shriek pierced the silence of Privet drive. A woman, a Mrs. Petunia Dursley, who prided herself and her family in being completely normal,had shrieked, and for good reason too. When she had opened the door that morning to put out the milk bottles, an unexpected sight had met her. There on her doorstep was a baby, not just any baby, but her horribly freakish sister's son by the looks of him, and in his list fist was a letter.

Furious, she hurriedly picked up the child and brought him inside so the neighbours wouldn't see—she'd be damned if she'd become the newest topic of gossip. She entered her kitchen where her perfect family currently resided and dropped the basket the boy was in carelessly onto the table.

"Petunia darling what is _this_. Her husband, Vernon Dursley exclaimed disgustedly when she'd dropped the basket.

"My sister's god awful child, I don't know why we have it" Petunia replied bitterly

"Well it won't be staying here!" He bellowed

"No, it most certainly will not, I will not have it contaminating my little Dudders"

" Well read the letter Pet, then lets get rid of it"

Petunia grabbed the letter from the little fist and began to read, getting paler and paler as she scanned the letter.

"What is it Petunia? What does it say?" her enormous husband asked

" We'll have to keep it for at least two years dear."

"WHAT!"

"It says that someone will be watching for the next two years to make sure he's settled, so we'll have to keep _it_. After that they'll leave thinking we actually want _it_. Then we can get rid of _it_." Petunia spat 'it' like it was a swear word

"Well alright dear, give it some food than clear out the cupboard under the stairs, I'll be damned if I let it take up more room than it needs. We'll wait two years then we can be rid of it. I'm off to work" he said, and then left pecking his wife on the cheek, all the while cursing his bad luck.

And so the woes of Harry Potter took a new turn, the man who'd left him thought that having people watch him would stop the Dursleys from getting rid of him right away, and he was right, however, he also thought that after two years that they would grow attached and all would be well. He wasn't actually going to have anyone watch them, the threat was enough, or so he thought. He never thought that they would only be waiting, not so patiently for the two years to be up so they could get rid of him.

Those two years passed slowly, but gradually. Harry developed fast, because he needed to. If he didn't do something right he would get beaten. Not too severely because he still needed to be able to be seen in public (and be the house slave), but enough to make him determined to get things right on the first try, no matter how hard it was. Of course he still got beaten because he was such a burden, but not nearly as severely. He was a smart little kid, very smart. But he never showed it. He only showed enough intelligence to get his chores done, and to talk when talked to, nothing more. He'd only once made the mistake of looking smarter than his stupid cousin. A mistake he wasn't likely to make again. He could read, slightly. It was a required skill, he had to see what cleaning product to use, and how it was to be used, if he didn't he'd be beaten(and poisoned).

And so the years passed, he was beaten for the things we wasn't big enough to do yet, like the dishes or mowing the lawn. Two years has passed since that awful day that he was left on the doorstep, he was three and a half now; he knew what was coming soon. His 'family' always talked about it like it was the best thing that was ever going to happen to them, and from their point of view, they were right. They were finally going to get rid of him. They had it all planned out.When they made their annual trip to London to go Christmas shopping, the four of them would go to the big city, and only three would come back. He knew his fate, and had accepted the small chance of survival that he had ( it wasn't much).

The Dursleys had covered their tracks extremely well, they'd told the neighbours from the start that he would only be staying two years while his parents were away, a favour Petunia was doing for her sister, who had moved away top another continent, and was doing research for her work, and needed no distractions, and how they were the only relatives that could take him. And that at Christmas after two years, he would return 'home.'

So here he was. His uncle had made a big show of carting a suitcase into the car (so the neighbours would see) and then they all got in, the suitcase was empty of course, he didn't have anything that belonged to him.

His uncle drove into the heart of London, deep into the slums, where he pulled into an alley. He got out of the car, opened theboy's door, and pulled him bodily from his seat. That beating was the worst he's ever gotten, he couldn't move anymore, his whole body was on fire, and still his uncle didn't stop. Finally when he was just on the edge of consciousness, his uncle stopped, spat on him, got in his car and drove away, never looking back. Just as he was shutting his eyes, waiting for the darkness, he felt something warm surround him, and he felt like he was floating, something was making soothing noises, it was comforting, and he let the darkness consume him.

He slowly started to become aware again. Something he didn't truly believe would happen. He figured he was dying, and he had been resigned to the fact that he probably would die. But he didn't feel dead. He felt bad, pain was about all he could feel, and it was everywhere. You weren't supposed to feel pain when you're dead. Coming to the conclusion that he was, in fact, alive. He decided to try and figure out exactly where he was.

He remembered leaving his relatives house, he remembered driving into London, into the slums, getting dragged out of the car, being beaten, and that voice. He remembered someone wrapping him in something warm, he moved slightly, realising he was still wrapped in it, and sighed. He still felt safe, despite the pain, he felt safe.

There was that voice, this time calling out to him. "c'mon lil one ya need ta wake up"

The voice said. He moaned softly. "Ah, see, I knew ya were awake. Ya need ta get up little one, ya gotta open yer eyes." He moaned again. "c'mon now." Resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to be left alone, he finally cracked open his eyes to see dark blue eyes staring into his own emerald green. The face above his was sharp and angular, quite menacing, except for the warm smile currently gracing his features, he had dark black hair, and darkly tanned skin, that was quite dirty. His eyes held power, a power that at the moment was leashed. He was broken out of his thoughts by a question.

"—yer name kid?"

He stayed silent.

" I said wat's yer name?"

He wanted to staysilent again. He really did. He hated his name, it was always said with such venom when his relatives even said it at all (which wasn't often it was always 'Boy')

And apparently he had been thinking for a while because the boy above him spoke again.

"do you not like yer name kid?"

He shook his head.

"tha's alrigh' ya doan have ta use it, I just wanna know it, jus' incase ya know? We can name ya somethin' else' after if ya want, alrigh'?"

He nodded, then whispered "Harry, Harry James Potter. I only like James."

"Well tha's an ok name, we'll call ya James for now. But le's find you a nickname ta use.'old on" he turned towards the door and screamed "DARLA" then turned back again "she'll be 'ere soon. Ah see"

"Davey, what the bloody 'ell do you—oh, he awake is 'e? wha's 'is name then?" the girl, Darla, had shoulder length, dirty blonde hair, with light blue eyes, she was tall and skinny, and would be very pretty, if she wasn't so dirty.

"tha's tha problem Dar, 'e doan like 'is name so we gotta name 'im somthin' else. 'elp me will ya, ye've always bin good at this sorta thing" the boy, Davey, said

"alrigh' Davey. 'ow 'bout Blackie"

"doan wan' 'im ta sound like 'es a dog Dar"

Alrigh' what about Midnigh'?"

"Mmm, maybe I guess, bu' we need sumthin' a lil bit more bold"

"what about Jade?"

"tha's okey, what do you think James?"

He'd been sitting quietly so far so he a bit a startled at being asked, he was never asked his opinion so he kept his voice low when he answered, just in case. " what about a bird, they get to be free, I've always wanted that"

"s'goo' idea" Davey said

"Davey, if 'is name's James, then why're we namin' 'im?

" 'e doan like 'is name Dar, tha's why."

"Oh"

"Yah, oh. Alrigh', a bird… Wha' about Raven, wha' d'ya say to tha'?" Davey said

"Raven's good" Raven whispered, still slightly scared.

"I still think Jade woulda bin goo', fer yer eyes, bu' Raven fits wi' yer 'air, an' i' is yer name after all" Darla said

"alrigh' Raven, yer gonna be stayin' with us from now on. Yeh can mee' tha others later if ya wan'. Sleep now, an' doan move too much, yeh can'nae try ta walk for a' leas' a week alrigh? Yeh need ta heal. Sleep now"

**Authors Note**:

This story will only span until Raven goes to Hogwarts(there will be a sequal). Should he attend at 11 or later?  
Suggestions Needed.

Any suggestions for the scrapes he's get into on the streets are welcome. I have basic plot line but not concrete events.

All ideas will be taken into consideration

This is the second posting of this story, from another account.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: forgot my disclaimer last time so here it is… Ahem.

Harry Potter belongs to me and me alone—oh. Umm, right. Err, Not mine? shrugs

Hmm. Read on.

Chapter 2

The streets were a hard place to live, to grow up, or rather—to survive on. One has to be hard, cold, and strong. The weak did not survive; they always died out from starvation, disease, and despair. There were some who were lucky enough to be caught, they were the ones who found someone to care for them, a new family, one to call their own. There were also some who found themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time. These unfortunate souls were beaten, raped, and if the tormenter is merciful, they were killed.

Not just anyone could survive in this life, you had to have character; there were very few who lasted, no one ever looked into the future because it was so bleak, life expectancy was very low most died before their twentieth year, twenty-five if you were lucky. The ones who did last were the strongest, the smartest, the most cunning, the stealthiest, and the most ruthless. One had to be prepared at all times there were always fights breaking out, at the end of every day you knew that someone you had known had died that's how it was. Most of the fights were for pointless, personal reasons, but some were for power, some for territory, or food or shelter. Being a street rat was a hard life, one that, unfortunately many fell into.

Raven was the type of kid who could survive, he had been with Davey for a while now, and he was hardened to his way of life, no longer a naïve little child, not that he ever really was in the first place, but he had changed for the better.

Surviving meant sticking together. Everyone was in a gang; there was no surviving if you weren't, though you had to be useful to be kept around. Davey's group was tight knit, it had been small when Raven had first been found, only three people (four with Raven), but they had grown. Now, more than three years later, they were nine (five boys, and four girls). It was a good number for the life they led, not too many to get caught, by the bobbies, and they were easy enough to support if everyone did their jobs, and they were big enough to defend their territory and home from other gangs. Basic trust was essential in these groups, because in a fight you had to trust that someone was going to be covering your back for you. There may never be personal trust between members but there was always primal trust. A trust that three members of the group were grateful for one day, three and a half years after Davey found Raven.

Raven, Adam and Davey had been on their back to the Hollow (where they lived) when they had been jumped. Insults were traded, jabs were made, and soon enough there was a full out brawl. Three against five, though the other gang had caught the three best fighters in the group together. Davey, Adam, and Raven were usually given a wide berth with the other gangs when they were together. The only ones who would attack them openly and together were either, very stupid, or brave or new, or all three. A combination that just screamed ' I'm inexperienced, kill me now'.

Davey was fiercely protective of his little 'brother', so it wasn't very often that anyone saw the young boy that Davey had 'taken under his wing' out in a fight. He had orders to stay out of the way as much as possible. Davey had had his first kill when he was only six years old. It was his hope that he could save Raven from having to take a life for as long as he possibly could, but, what was going to happen was inevitable, and it appeared it had come far sooner than Davey would have liked.

The fight had been raging for at least fifteen minutes and the odds were now even, one was down, bleeding heavily from many different knife wounds, he had no chance; the other's body was already turning cold. Adam and Davey would each be adding a notch to their daggers.

Raven was just wiping the blood off his face from a cut on his temple when he saw it. The leader of the other gang was picking himself off the ground from where he had fallen from a hard blow to the back. Davey was fighting the other two alongside Adam, unaware of the danger now behind him. The leader had been momentarily forgotten in the heat of the moment. He unsheathed a dagger that was attached to his boot, and stalked up behind Davey; he lifted the knife and slashed down.

There was a thud, and then silence, Adam had knifed the boy he had been fighting, and so he was down. There were only four people still standing, three had varying emotions running rampart in their minds. The last, terrified, bolted.

Seven-year old Raven had killed another human being.

Raven had been thinking quickly when the leader had gotten back to his feet, he had just hit his opponent on the temple with the hilt of his dagger, knocking him unconscious, so the seven-year old was left without opposition, gearing up to re-enter the fight in the best place when he took notice of the other boy. He was about fourteen or fifteen, he was tall and lanky, though he had muscled arms, dirty and matted short-cropped blonde hair, with clouded grey eyes. He had a flat face with a pointed nose, and thin lips. His skin would have been olive had it not been so dirty, and at the moment he was advancing on Davey's back, currently unnoticed by his target. Re-gripping his dagger, and picking up a pipe that lay on the floor of the alley, Raven moved swiftly toward the blonde. He loosed the pipe he was holding just as the boy was slashing downwards, it sailed through the air, across the boy's body, connecting with his knife hand, making him lose his grip on the blade, dropping it to the ground. Not a second later the same boy had Raven's blade slice open his back, puncturing his kidney. He was dead, though he hadn't stopped breathing yet.

The three boys stood there motionless in the silence.

Shock.

That was the feeling coursing through the little boys mind.

Sorrow.

Was pulling at Davey's Heart for one so young.

Resignation.

In the marrow of Adam's bones, knowing that, for the boy, it had to happen sooner or later, his last chance at total salvation. Gone.

Guilt.

Being the cause of the end of another's life.

Pride.

Coursing through his veins, despite the anguish he felt, there was pride for his 'brother', and not a small amount of gratefulness for saving his life.

A small, almost stifled sob broke the spell. The shock had worn off for the youngster. All he felt was the blood on his hands, still warm. He fell to his knees, too weak to stay on his feet any longer. He couldn't hold in the sobs, he broke down. He was unaware of his surroundings, focusing only on what he had just done, and the blade still in his hand.

He felt a cool hand pry his own off his dirtied dagger while his brother's arms lifted him from the ground, cradling him into his chest.

He was tired; it had been a long, tiring, emotional day. He let sleep take him.

His last thought before totally giving in to his exhausted mind's pleas for rest was that he would need to mar the flawless surface of the hilt of his dagger, he needed to add his first notch.

He fell to the darkness, exhausted from the tears he'd wept over the body of the boy he'd killed.

A/N: How was that for a second chapter? I plan on covering his years in mostly flashbacks, or him simply remembering. I don't feel the need to go over every year of his life. This story will not be all that long; I still have Hogwarts years, though I'm making it AU for the sixth book because I like Snape.

Don't worry. I plan on explaining the thing with the notches, though if anyone would like to guess where that ideas came from it'd be interesting to see who could get it right.

**Reviewer Response:**

Munsje: Thanks for the tips, I went back over the first chapter and edited out some of the things you mentioned, I hope I did better on this one, but sometimes I just can't think of a better word (dagger). You have to remember that Harry was nearly four when he was abandoned, so that factors into the whole chores thing, besides I mainly pictured him weeding, or scrubbing the floor, etc.

Aussie-Girl3: As per request Harry will be going to school at age 11, though I don't know yet if he will be Harry Potter. I think he will be.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Ahem... I won't be writing the disclaimer anymore after this, you all know that HP isn't mine so... yeah. No more wasting time with disclaimers.

'thoughts'

"speech"

Thanks to all of those of you who reviewed, I read any and all reviews I get, and they all mean a lot to me. Anyways...

* * *

Raven - Chapter 3

"Run Rave, 'e's comin' we gots ta get movin'" screamed a frantic Chaz " Run Raven, Scout c'n only 'old him fer so long" he continued " MOVE!" he cried, grabbing nine and half year old Raven, relieving him of half his cargo so he could run faster. They'd just pulled off a big heist from the large chain grocery store, and they were being followed. If they were caught they would lose the food they'd stolen, food that was supposed to feed their gang for the next week. Not to mention they'd be taken to some child services agency, and placed into some orphanage. No. They couldn't be caught.

Scout made up the third part of the trio, and they were the best at what they did, thievery. They were always, for as long as any of them could remember, given the task of getting their food. Today was just like any other day, and this store manager had been chasing them for four blocks, and because he'd not been tempered to run like the two boys, he fell behind. Finally, giving up, he turned, defeated, to head back to his store. The boys had stolen a lot, and the poor manager would never be able to figure out how they had gotten out the door without anyone noticing them it was impossible, like magic. After making sure the manager had really given up, the boys slowed to a walk so as to not draw anymore attention to themselves, and they started to make their way to the spot they'd arranged to meet Scout at. They always had to steal from places that were far from where they were staying so they would never be recognized when they were pulling off a job, and to keep suspicious policemen far from their already tentatively kept home.

It was on the way home, long after night had fallen when, after seeing that Raven was again fingering the hilt of his dagger— a knife with a slightly curved silver blade with a black fitted grip, the only decoration adorning it was the etched snake coiled around the blade near the hilt, that Scout decided to ask about it, again.

Raven had always been secretive about his dagger, he never told anyone where he'd gotten it, not even Davey No one really pushed for the information but they were always hoping to find out, they were curious as to where he'd gotten such a beautiful blade. He let slip small clues, but all they knew was that he'd gone out one day, on his own when he was six years old and had come back with nothing in his hand, the next day he left again, on his own, but had come back with the knife and its curious sheath that they'd guessed was a tough kind of black leather. He'd been tight lipped about the whole affair, and it had taken years to get that it had been by Charing Cross Road that he'd picked it up, and he'd not said anything else since, except say 'he gave it to me', but he did seem to go off a lot in that direction on his own, sometimes with Chaz in tow who'd also disappeared with Raven one day a few months after he'd acquired the knife. They knew he'd gone to the same place as Raven had been, they were sometimes seen talking about it in hushed tones.

"Rave?" she queried.

"Mm?"

" it was a good haul t'day huh?"

"Sure" he replied

"an' we gots lotsa food. Dar'll be happy huh?"

"She will Scout" he agreed

" Raven?"

He smiled, she was always playing this game with him. Asking him simple, but pretty useless questions to get a conversation going, then getting to the real point of the conversation. He was a naturally secretive person, and in their way of life your secrets saved your life. She was the type of person that loved to solve a good mystery, and he was an ongoing project of hers. He humored her, it was a good game, and he'd give her partial answers if he felt like it He didn't really care if she found out stuff about him, she was trustworthy. he just wasn't the type to tell the world right away. It always amused him with the randomness that she questioned him, she would never ask about the same thing two conversations in a row, and she sometimes she was very creative in her questioning. Snapping his thoughts back to the conversation at hand he replied with a soft "yes?" accompanied by a knowing smirk.

Even though she knew she'd been found out, _again_, She continued. "Have ye gone back ter Charin' Cross Road lately?"

'She must be tired' he thought 'no subtlety or creativeness at all, just blunt and straight to the point.'

But he answered anyway, "yes Scout, I 'ave"

"Hmm, and have you met anyone there lately?"

"Yes" he replied automatically, then paused 'I was wrong, she is being creative today' he thought

"the same man who gave you your dagger?" she asked sweetly

'Ha, she is sneaky, good thing I've already caught on' "ye almos' 'ad me Scout, clever. Bu' " and he thought 'what's the harm', then "yes, 'e is the same man" he said with a small,knowing smile gracing his features.

"Ye caught me Raven, ye always do" she said, also smiling, and knowing Raven, she knew he would not be forthcoming with more information this day so se steered the conversation off a little, but she was stalled when she saw the notches lining the hilt of the beautiful killing device. 'Ye pu' on a new notch Rave?"

He was silent, reflecting on the past. It had been two years since that day when he'd killed that boy. That event had taken him a long time to get over, but with Davey incessantly badgering him and telling him that what he did was not wrong with the life they led, he caved. It also helped that Davey stated that had he not gone and killed the boy, then he would have died that day, leaving Raven without the his first friend, the boy he had dubbed his older brother, the boy he had grown to love so much. Needless to say that after hearing that, it didn't take long for Raven to give in to defeat. He would have, in fact, done so as soon as Davey had finished his reasoning, and the only thing holding him back from doing so, was his pride. He did have an image to uphold, and to the young child, that image meant the world to him, it was his security blanket of sorts, his mask to hide his true self behind, so as to keep it from harm.

In the time since his first kill and his ninth birthday, his dagger had acquired a couple more notches, and he was dubbed one of the best fighters on the street, by the young and old, he was wily, cunning, and creative, Things happened around him that didn't seem possible, and he could never be caught off guard, he was always alert, it was like he had a sixth seventh and eighth senses at his beck and call to warn him of impending danger. Even in his sleep he was aware, and who ever tried to sneak up on him would have a blade at their throat before they even registered him moving.

His cunning and resourcefulness leached into other areas of his life, he was the most efficient pick pocket, and the only one of his group who could steal a whole cart worth of food without even being noticed until It was too late.

He both loved and hated stealing, and it was a required act if one wished to survive. It wasn't the act so much as what it really was that they were doing that he didn't like. He was like a Robin Hood of sorts. He would study the person he was pick pocketing carefully before committing himself. He would examine them, only deeming them worthy of his slippery hand if they were rich enough to not notice the loss immediately, he was loath to steal from someone who needed the money almost as much as he himself needed it. He loved it because of the terrifying thrill he got from almost being caught in action by his prey, and he loved the exhilarating feel of being chased by a bobby; racing though crowds, darting through legs, and disappearing from their clutches just when they thought they had him. He was the best, and his group of nine depended on him. And then he continued thinking, to the last time they had gotten away with so much food, it was when he'd added the latest notch to the dagger.

"Raven?" he had been silent for a while now and she was getting worried, never before had he, not answered her, and then it hit her, he had always harbored guilty feelings about what he was forced to do. He certainly wasn't merciful if someone threatened his or any of his friends lives, but he had said once, after someone made a comment stating that 'over time you got used to it', that he would never get used to it and that every time would feel like the first time for him. She had gone and asked the one thing that he hated talking about, she felt awful, and was about to say so when he answered. "Yea Scout, one more" he said softly if not a bit stiffly, and then he was silent once more.

In an effort to steer the conversation away, she looked around for a new topic to start on. When her gaze finally rested on their new place, she reflected on her past with the gang, and decided to voice her thoughts out loud. "We been t'gether fer a long time. Eh Rave? All nine of us, such a long time"

He was silent again, but this time it was a comfortable silence, there was no more tension in the air between them, he was thinking back on how they had all wound up together.

There was Davey, the oldest; nine years Raven's senior. His story sob story was very similar to Raven's only it was his abusive father who had abandoned him to the streets after his mother had died by his hand. Davey only been six when he was left to die in an alley. He'd been picked up and cared for by a man who was twelve years older than him, they'd stayed together until this man had been arrested and sentenced to lifer in prison when Davey was ten, after that Davey had begun making his own group, with numerous people so no on would ever be left alone again. The first to join had been a long time friend of his. Darla was the same age as him, she had always had many contacts, and she was the one who always found a home for them when the had to vacate their old one because of suspicion that it was occupied from the owner s of the building, the police, or when feuding go to be too big of a problem between gangs. She was the proverbial glue that kept them together, always making sure that fights and disagreements were settled before they escalated to dangerous levels between their own.

Scout, their third member, had stumbled upon Darla one day when she was gathering her evening meal from the back door of the grocery store, she was exhausted on her feet, and hadn't even the strength to remain upright, she was filthy and starving. To put int simply she was dying a slow death because she was not old enough to take care of herself. She was only a toddler, it was never found out why she was found on the streets, she was after all only just three years old, and all she knew was her age. Once fed and cared for, she flourished into a beautiful young girl with a fiery temper. She had dazzling pale, almost cream colored eyes with long auburn hair, her skin, pale and splashed with freckles was flawless her face was the picture of perfection with a small button nose. She was the image of a doll. Perfect. She made a good little thief too She would lure her victim into a false sense of security and then promptly grab what it was she was after, almost everyone was lulled by her harmless demeanor. She later paired up with Raven and Chaz to make a good team. Raven did the actual stealing, Scout was the lookout and the decoy, while Chaz looked after any technical problems and he orchestrated their escape. It was an, as of yet unbeatable team.

Adam and Neave, the twins, and the fifth and sixth to join, were the gangs neighbors for the longest time, they'd shared the old building with them for two years before their mother died, the gang on one floor, and the small family on another. When their mother died of sickness the two orphaned ten year olds simply moved their stuff to the same floor as the others and officially became members of the gang

The next eldest was Rick, who was only a year junior to Davey and Darla, had been the seventh member to join, bringing with him Chaz, who was eight years younger than him and Cali, who was one year younger than him. Both boys were skilled with gathering information on anyone they wished to know anything about, they could disappear into the shadows, and only someone who knew what to look for could find them, they were not the best fighters but they made up for that, using their techniques to garner meals and clothing for everyone in the group, they were masters at technology and how to crack it, alarm systems were sport, and they loved wreaking havoc on them. Cali fell in with Darla, mostly she would gather things they would all need, and she would get them with not too much hassle, she always told the younger ones that it was because she was good with bargaining, she truly was, she just didn't want them to know what it was she was bargaining with, though at one point or another, they'd all gone through the same thing, though no one ever talked of it, they all knew what every one in the group had been forced to do for money.

Coming out of his daze he noticed that, in a silent gesture of comfort, Scout had taken his hand in hers.. He relaxed and his smile returned, and in silent agreement they rushed to catch up to Chaz who had been a block ahead of them throughout the whole conversation and was just now slipping inside their new hideout; the place they would call home for the next few months. With a small smile and a mocking bow Raven held the plank of wood covering the entrance open for her and, smiling in relief, with a twinkle of amusement shining in her eyes for his antics Scout entered, glad she had gotten his good mood back so quickly.

A/N: for those of you who are wondering I will not explain the notches until the sequel. I have a plan for them and I think it's a good way to explain it. If anyone wants to guess where I got the idea they're welcome to. (Hint: I got it from a movie) you have time to guess I think I'll bring it up half-way through his first year. I'm going to try and have this story finished in six chapters, ending when he passes through the train barrier. ( I have up 'till he's eleven typed and waiting to be updated, just reviewing and shanging it now)


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own HP

To my Reviwers... Thanks for taking the time to review my story, I love reading your suggestions, and after reading somthings said, I'm changing the track of my story slighlty to fit in a different way than I'd originally intended, I hope it will make the story less dull. Thanks!

I didn't get a chance to respond to reviews last chapter because I had limited time on the net. So here goes...

CH 2 Reviews:

- Thanks to those who reviwed their encouragement. You know who you are so.. Yea

-Xinn Lajgin: erm... Thanks. I think?

- it's summer and I'm far from home, int the middle of nowhere and I'm currently pirating my internet off my neighbours wireless satellite sooo I might not be too consistent with my updating.

CH 3 Reviews:

-Eowyn 23: you'll have to wait and see, I don't want to give away anything, but he will get to Hogwarts, it's when really that's the main question, I've yet to really decide, I've written it one way, but it's been done so many times that I know it will be boring and I might accidentally just cop someone elses story, I'm trying to keep it my own. Sorta.

- Xinn Lajgin: Harry will be independant and I'm not too keen on Dumbles, but in this story I don't think Harry will be Evil. But he won't be as biased towards Dark magic I don't think.

-Vingilot: after reading your review, I realized the hole I'd almost dug myself into. I'm in the middle of changing the story a bit to accommodate a bit to your suggestion. Thanks, without your review I think my story had already fallen into a block it wasn't likely to get out of # beams at reviewer#

-Tobang: I know what you mean. I sometimes just skip over a story if it's too short. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks!

-linker27: I pu their history, because people need to be sorta attached for later on, plan on making the gang a part of his life, not just filler until he gets to Hogwarts. A lot of the small thing will mean something in the near and distant future. And I hate it when people get mentioned in passing in other stories, then somwthing hapens to them and the main character is upset, but you have no idea why because you don't know anything about them.

**Chapter 4**

During the Christmas season when he was nine, Raven had seen a random advertisement that had caught his eye. It was a lottery advertisement for the lottery, but it was the catch phrase that had caught his eye. 'What's the best thing to ever happen to you?' and that got him to thinking about the summer he turned six.

It was a day in the last week of August that was the best day of his life, (after the day he'd been rescued by Davey of course) it had all started when he an Chaz were on their way home one day, it was late and getting dark when they noticed they were being followed by eight older boys, the youngest of them being fifteen and the oldest nineteen. They each broke out into a run and when they got to the end of the block, they'd split up, and, as luck would have it, Chaz had three follow him, while five followed after Raven. The three following Chaz had broken off when he turned the corner and ran right past a local police station. But the five following Raven ended up cornering him when he ran down an alley to get through a small passage, only to find it had been blocked off recently. He was stuck with five teenagers advancing on him, holding a very sharp dagger each, whe he himself had a faulty blade that was likely to fall apart if any pressure was applied on it. He knew he was dead, and he swore to himself that he was going to go down fighting. That's when it happened, the five who were standing there one minute, were just suddenly unconscious the next, with no hint as to what caused it, all he'd seen had been a flash of red light, and then a man had stepped out of the shadows, he was young, but had a tired look about him, his hair was sandy blond, but had been streaked prematurely with grey, his eyes were drawn out and sad, but still had a feral spark left in them, as if everyone and everything he'd held dear was lost, and he was hanging on to one last connection, and his last reason for living was somewhere out there, waiting for him. He was wearing clothes that would have fit in just fine, had he not been wearing a medieval style cloak about his shoulders, and as he stepped further into the light, Raven could see the lines of his ageing face.

Regaining his composure, Raven said " well sir, I do believe yeh've saved me life jus' now, an' I 'aven' gots much, bu' whatever i' is tha' yeh wan', yeh c'n 'ave I'."

The young man smiled at the small boy in front of him, just now taking in his appearance, and it shocked him how much he looked like his deceased friend when he was younger, it was exactly how he imagined his friends son to look like, minus the dirty and worn appearance, and the accent, and with no conscious plans to do so, he offered to take the small street rat for ice cream at a near by shop. An offer the boy was bouncing to accept, but only agreed to after the man spent five minutes convincing him The boy was very cute, acting mature and responsible, and then it hit the man that the boy wasn't acting at all, and that he had to be the way he was. He shook himself out of his thoughts when they stopped outside a pub, preparing himself to convince the boy that it was actually there. He was further shocked by th boys question.

"Hey mister, didn't yeh say we was goin' fer ice cream? What're yeh doin' stoppin' at a pub?"

The man was so shocked by his question that he was silent for a long time. When he finally re-gathered his senses his mind was still reeling from the revelation. He resolved to find out who this kid was. " you can see the pub, kid?" he asked, baffled

"yeh, o' course I see it, 's righ' there ain' it?" Raven responded, and then under his breath he said " ravin' mad this 'un, 'e asks if I see a pub tha's in the middle of the stree'. Mad!"

This young man had heightened hearing, so he had to stifle a laugh when he over heard what the boy had said, and he also had to agree with him, because from his point of view it would indeed be a stupid question, but it meant a lot from his own perspective if the kid could really see the pub, in his wordl, it meant a great deal. Putting aside any questions for later, he steered the young boy into the pub and out the back door, explaining along the way that the ice cream shop is out back. The continued mutterings on how he was mad stopped abruptly when an arch appeared I nthe brick wall, revealing an alley way full of people shopping. Still leading the boy, he sat him down outside the ice-cream parlor, and went to get their cones.

When finally he'd sat back down across from the kid he introduced himself properly " Remus Lupin, Remus is just fine though for you"

"'Allo Remus, name's Raven, and Raven 'll 'ave te do fer yeh, 'cause I ain't go' 'ny oth'r name"

Remus barked back a laugh and said "alright, Raven it is. Care to tell me why those boys cornered you back there?"

"Yeh not got te have a reason fer them ta do I', we're smaller 'n them an' They doan like me brother Davey, I s'pose they been waitin' te get me to teach Davey a less'n, i's a god thing yeh came, cuz I woulda bin dead if ye 'adn'nae shown up" Raven stated solemnly.

Again, this smal boy shocked Remus. It really was amazing what a kid on the streets had to face up to. Deciding to continue on with his questioning, he asked him if he knew why it was such a big thing that he'd seen the pub

the answer made him laugh again, he'd said " if yer tellin' me I'll be a drunk when I'm older, yeh c'n shove off"

"No Raven" he said while still chuckling "it means that you're a wizard."

"Right, and next thing yeh know, yer tellin' me tha' ev'ry fullmoon yeh roam aroun' eatin' innocents"

"... ... ..."

"No way!"

"... ... ..."

"Alrigh' Remus, explain."

"Raven, anyone who can see the entrance to _The Leaky Cauldron _is either a witch or wizard, or a magical creature, it's never wrong, so, naturally you've seen it so we can only assume that you aren't accreature, and you certainly aren't a girl so that leaves one option. You're a wizard." Remus said "tell me, has anything ever happened to you, when you're feeling hurt or afraid– "I'm never afraid"– okay, when you're in danger then. Has anything weird ever happened to you to keep you safe, out of harms way?"

"... ... ..."

"Precisely. Now, normally a wizard gets his wand when he turns eleven, an they start going to school, but for you we don't even know if you will go to school, and you're eleventh is far off. we can't get you an Ollivander's just yet, but we might be able to find somethingdown Knockturn alley, and when you turn eleven we'll see if we can't sneak you into Ollivanders for a legal wand. I wouldn't normally do this kind of thing, but I have a feeling you'll be needing it in the next couple of years. I have a few people I can get a hold of to teach you some of the basics in defensive and offensive hexes and curses. So, if you like meet me in the pub tomorrow at noon and we'll see what we can do. Got it?" Remus wasn't so sure that the kid had understood a word he's said about anything after he told him he was a wizard, but he seemed to understand he was supposed to be back the next dy, and for now that was good enough.

After letting him go, Remus wondered why he was doing so much for this kid. He out it down to the fact that he resembled what he imagined Harry might look like, and he would have loved to help him in any way that he could, but owing to what he was, he wasn't allowed guardianship. Little did he know that he was actually helping his good friend's orphaned son.

The next day for Raven was one of the best of his life. He'd found a good way to protect himself, and he was thankful t Remus for giving him that chance. Even in his young mind he understood it was an important discovery, not to mention the fact that it was wicked cool. That night, when Raven was having dinner in the pub with Remus, while Remus was explaining to him the importance of secrecy and whatnot, he'd pulled out his old, decrepit dagger, he was attempting to fix the hilt, while still listening to Remus when suddenly Remus stopped talking.

"Is that the dagger I saw you with yesterday Raven?" Remus asked

"Yeh"

"it's not really in the greatest condition is it?"

Raven snorted"i's junk Remus, i' woan do nothin', garbage i' is."

" And for someone like you, you need a good blade right?"

"Wha' yeh gettin' a'?"

"If I told you I had a good dagger you could keep for me, would you accept?"

They both knew that Raven understood that what Remus was trying to say was that even though he was poor, he would go out and bu Raven a Dagger, because it was a necessary tool to have. Raven, not being the type to pass up an offer on something that might very well save his life in the future, agreed to let Remus buy a new dagger for him.

Over the years Raven learnt many things. He had brought Chaz with him one day past the Leaky Cauldron, to test something, and when the boy had named all the shops, including the old pub, Raven had been ecstatic, they'd both thrown themselves into studying their magic, they'd discovered who Raven really was, and were glad they'd found out he had shape shifting abilities, so he could hide his tell-tale scar. Raven continued seeing Remus, he'd run into him every couple of months, and the young man would tell him stories about times past, and of Hogwarts, the school he'd attended with his frineds when he was younger. The man would also take some time to teach him a few new curses and shields. He was a good teacher but because he was a werewolf (something Raven wasn't at all bothered by; and when Remus had asked if he had a problem with it, he'd just simply asked him if he had any intentions to bite him on a full-moon. Startled by the question, Remus had immediately denied that he would do such a thing, and Ravens simple reply was that if that was the case then he had no problems with is 'wolfy problem' as he was apt to call it) he refused to apply for a job to teach at Hogwarts, even though he'd be brilliant at it.

They'd also discovered that because the alley was so busy, it made the perfect place to pick someone's unsuspecting pocket. They made a fortune there, and with their agreement with the goblins, they were easily able to exchange it into pounds. After a while though they began to get recognized, so their criminal excursions there had to be cut down. But before they'd had to make the cut back, Raven had nicked a beautiful silver ring off a man coming out of the apothecary. The ring was a silver snake that was biting it's own tail it had two gems for eyes, one was ruby, and the other was an emerald. The man, a sallow skinned, dark haired, black clad wizard had been the only person who had even come close to catching Raven, and it was only his knowledge of the streets of London that had saved him from getting caught. Needless to say, after that they were a lot more careful when stealing in the alley. The two boys, after years of exploring the streets, knew every twist and turn of all the alleys in the muggle and magical world.

In the three years he'd been apart of the magical world on an active basis Raven had met lots of people, both on the good and bad sides of the fence, everyone, even the kids he'd met knew him as the dark haired, emerald eyed boy named Raven, who stole and lived on the streets.

A/N: That's Chapter 4. I love Remus, so I had to put him in there. Anyone guess who the ring was

stolen from? I might have something going for that might pop up in a sequel, or it might just end up being useless side info. I'm not sure, I'll have to think on it.


	5. Chapter 5

1HP not Mine

No responses to reviews this time. I'm busy re-writing the next chapter so I can update soon. But only if my neighbors don't find out I'm using their internet. Laughs mockingly in direction of said neighbors

Chapter 5

it was on the twenty-first day of March when Raven was ten when things started to fall apart in his small world. By his standards, his life had been pretty good since the day he joined Davey's gang. He'd had food, and shelter, and he'd been relatively healthy since he recovered from his injuries his relatives had laid on him when they had abandoned him, and he was free. Sure it was tough, but he was happy. No one in their gang had died or gotten arrested or taken away since he'd joined. They were all content, but like all good things, it had to come to an end. Nothing good ever lasted, especially when you were a beggar on the street. This should have been the first sign that something would go wrong.

It was the night that they'd planned on leaving their current dwelling when things went horribly wrong. They'd already been in this building for eight months, and it was under too much suspicion to stay on there. Too many different rival gang knew where they lived, and it would be dangerous to stick around.

Everyone in the gang had one bag in which they put all their worldly possessions into; some had relics of their home lives, and some had tokens from long lost siblings, or dead rivals. And they all had clothes. Food was something they'd pick up once they were settled, and furniture made them look suspicious; if there truly was a piece of furniture they wanted, it would be hidden away somewhere and retrieved at a later date.

They were set to move out just after midnight. It was a cloudy night, and the skies were threatening to open up and pour down. Everything up until this point had gone without a hitch. It was as everyone was picking up their bags and ducking out the door into the alley that they were ambushed.

The crosstown gang had somehow gotten hold of the information that they were leaving this night, ad had planned an attack on them at their weakest point. This particular gang was the main reason they had been moving out. They had been out for the blood of Davey'd gang for a while now and had finally come to make due what they believed was owed to them. Davey, of course, refused to back down, so they fought it out. It was on of the worst fights any of them had ever been in, and the cornered group was outnumbered. While they had nine, the attackers had fifteen, and all fifteen could fight.

On their side, Cali, the weakest was the first to go down, she'd fought hard and bravely, even though she knew she could not fight on par with the others, but with her last breath she took down the boy who'd snuck up on Scout, the girl she always said was her long lost sister. She was seventeen.

The next to go down was Rick, he'd already taken down two of their people, injuring them enough so they couldn't return to the fight when he was attacked by another three. He was too far from anyone on his own side to call for help, and they were all occupied anyways. He'd taken down a third boy, and injured another before the last one got him. He died bravely at the age of eighteen.

Darla was a beautiful girl, and when she was taunted by a boy who was making lewd comment at her, she, of course, retaliated, and before he could do what he'd promised her he'd do to her, he was silenced permanently. When Davey ducked a slash aimed for his neck, the blade kept going, and entered her throat. She never had a chance at recovery. She'd lived nineteen years.

It was even odds now, Davey had taken one down, Raven and Chaz's combined efforts had taken another down, and the Twins and Scout had taken down a third. Everyone was so into the fight that no one noticed that the police had been called until it was too late to escape, they'd been surrounded, and had a spotlight shone on them. Everyone froze, they were all stunned, never before had any of them been so careless as to be unaware of their surroundings, and that night that's exactly what had happened. For those still alive, it was only the beginning of what promised to be a long night. Before one of the bobbies had gotten to him, Raven pulled on of the loose bricks out of the wall, ripped the sheath from between his shoulders, and shoved them both in the opening he'd created. As soon as he had replaced the brick, he was pulled off his knees, and away from the position facing the wall he'd been told to get into, handcuffs were tightened brutally onto his wrists, deep enough, that when his wrists were twisted the skin was gouged off to the bone. He was shoved into the same car as Davey and Neave, while Adam, Chaz, and Scout were placed in another car.

Raven's wrists were on fire, his face contorted into an expression of pain. It was too much, and he was on the brink of passing out, but the conversation he had with Davey would always stick in his mind as the most important conversation they'd ever had, and despite his state he would always remember it.

"Rave? C'mon man, ye gotta stay wi' me fer a bit, we gotta talk 'fore i's too late. Yeh gotta know some thin's 'fore we get sep'rated. Rave. Answer me kid, c'mon, tha's i' "

Raven was really struggling now, but he knew Davey was right, they would be separated as soon as they got to the station, and they wouldn't see each other for at least a few years, they both knew that Davey would be going to jail, it only just a matter of how long he was going to be there that had yet to be determined.

" 'm 'ere Davey. Say wha' ye gotta say"

"alrigh' Rave, ye listen now, they're gonna pu' you, Chaz and Scout in the same room 'fore they question ye. Ye gotta swallow yer pride boy, ye gotta admit te nothin', doan tell 'em 'bout anyone ye've killed, and try 'n look as innocent as ye c'n. Ye gots te be able te convince 'em that yeh can be re-introduced te the world. Yeh have. te let them think yeh'd do good in an orph'nage. Yeh gotta make sure yeh doan get put som'where they c'n keep too close a watch on ye. Ok Raven? Ye got tha'?

"doan wanna stay in' an orph'nage Davey. Can'nae take me freedom man" Raven slurred, he was white now from loss of blood, he had gotten a slash on his chest, one on his shoulder, and his wrists had been mangled; all were bleeding heavily by now.

Despite the situation they were in, Davey chuckled a bit, "I said ye gotta make 'em put ye into an orph'nage Rave. Yer never gonna catch me sayin' ye gots te stay there. Soon as ye can ye take yer trio 'n leave. Go 's far as ye can from the place yeh were brought 'n lay low fer a while. After tha' ye do what yeh three wanna do, make a good life fer yerself, try 'n save some money, yeah. Alrigh' Raven? Will ye do that' fer me? Will ye?"

"I will Davey, you know I will."

"Good, all ye gotta do is make sure they think yeh can be placed in soci'ty. We're almos' there Rave, a few more minutes 'a's all. 'There's one more thin' I gotta say to yeh 'fore 'm gone kid. Yeh hear me still, yeh listenin'?"

By now Raven was slipping in and out of consiousness, the handcuffs had really gotten to him, but he could still hear Davey. All he could manage was a small affirmative grunt in response to Davey's question.

"Good, now listen close, I nev'r told e this b'fore, but ye know yer like m family righ'? Yeh know tha' I think of yeh like me kid broth'r. Ye gotta know tha' I love you kid, yer my family, I doan care if we doan share blood, we're family you an' me an' I love yeh. Hear me?"

Raven had never had anyone say that to him, never in his memory had anyone told him they loved him, and now, the one person he cared for the most had said it. Those three words meant so much to the orphan, and, summoning all the strength he had left he spoke. "Love yeh too Davey. Fer always" and then, he fell into the void of darkness, exhausted.

When next he awoke, it was as Davey had predicted. The youngest of the gang had been put in the same holding cell. Looking down at his throbbing wrists, he could see that the handcuffs had been taken off, and that someone, Scout, had wrapped them in the torn strips of cloth from her sweater to stop the bleeding. Sitting up , he took in his surroundings. They were in a stone room that was no bigger than a king size bed, it had a single cot, a sink and a toilet. He was propped up against the wall, sitting on the bed between Chaz and Scout.

He told them everything Davey had said to do, and that they should do it. They agreed right away that if they were interviewed together, Raven would be the one to talk, and if they weren't then the other two would play innocent, and Raven would be the one to give out any concrete information, the other two would just play the sweet kid act.

Finally five hours later, someone came in to get them. They were led out of their cell, to another room. Chaz was led inside and the other two were made to sit on a hard bench just outside the door. They sat there for a long time, holding hands, when finally Chaz was led out and down the hall, disappearing into an office. The officer who was questioning Chaz came back out and looked down at their clasped hands, he saw that Raven's thumb was rubbing small circles on the back of Scout's hand, and, deciding that the boy must be the leader, he took the girl in first.

It took even longer with Scout than it did with Chaz, and Raven was getting restless when finally Scout was led out towards the same office that Chaz had been taken to. Finally Raven was the only one left to be questioned. The man who came to get Scout, came back out of the room, and grunted a gruff, "follow me".

The room they entered was the classic interrogation room, the walls were plain, there was a table with a chair on each side and they was a very large one way window on the wall. "Take a seat" the officer who'd come to get him said. Taking the only seat left, Raven found himself sitting opposite a thin man who looked to be in his early forties, he had short, light brown hair, blue eyes, and he was wearing black slacks, black leather shoes, a dark blue, and there was a black jacket hanging on the back of the chair. This man's voice was smooth and melodious, a complete opposite to the guard's, it was flowing and smooth. After kindly telling the guard that he should leave, the man turned to face Raven directly fr the first time, and that's when Raven truly saw how formidable he was. He had a scholarly look about him, suggesting he was well learned in all sorts of things, but he also had a look that would suggest you would want to avoid a confrontation with him, because surely you wouldn't win. That look was hidden behind a friendly smile and kind words. Only someone trained to see it would have seen it as just a mask. Raven went immediately on guard, and he only wished he still had his blade with him.

"My name's Jason Brook, Detective... What's your name kid?"

There was a pause, then fianlly he answered with a curt "Raven"

Jason chuckled "don't trust me I see"

"I doan" Raven agreed

"do you have a full name Raven?"

"O' course I do"

"what is it" the detective asked eagerly

"I doan know" he replied ,this, of course, was a lie, but he couldn't afford to have people know who he was, he knew his name was somewhere in the file of missing children, and he sure as hell would not go back to his relatives home

"what do you mean you don't know" he said getting frustrated, he'd been through all of the interviews with all six kids from this one group, and the three youngest didn't seem to know their names, every time he asked one of them their real name they all answer in kind that they 'didn't know' he wondered what this kids excuse would be, so he asked "and why is it that you said you had a name when you don't know it?"

"I said I 'ave a name sir, I nev'r told ye tha' I knew i', I doan think me paren's woulda fergo' ter name me"

Jason chuckled again. He liked this kid, he was clever, and damn funny too.

"Alright then, Raven it is. How old are you then?"

"Ten an' a 'alf"

" Where are your parents"

"dead"

"I see, do you have any family?

"No" Raven sneered darlky. Jason, not wiling to press the subject, moved on.

"so you live on the streets?"

"Yeh"

"for how long?"

"A while"

"and how long's a while?"

"Few years maybe?" Jason questioned again

"yeh"

"how many"

" 'bout seven"

"how did you end up on the street?"

" 'ow did you end up a p'lice off'cer?" Raven countered

"Well... my family was really keen on—"

"exactly"

it took the detective a second to understand, and then "I'm sorry kid." "Everyone always is" "how did you stay alive, you must've been only three years old then"

"three an' a 'alf"

"three and a half" Jason agreed

"Davey"

"I'm sorry?" Jason was confused, wasn't that the oldest kid of the group?

"Davey" Raven said again, " 'e saved me life, woulda died if 'e hadn'nae found me. Blood loss ye know? ' Jason was truly astounded now, it was amazing, the boy seemed so indifferent about the fact he was left on the streets almost like he refused to acknowledge that he was abandoned–giving himself a mental slap in the head, Jason realized he was doing just that. He'd always known that a lot of the kids on the street had been abandoned by family, but to hear it said from the mouth of one of those kids was making reality hit, hard. He had thought the older kid, Davey would have been the type to use the younger kids for his own purposes, in fact he'd already written it like that in his report. But this statement brought new information to light. It seemed that Davey cared about Raven at least, and maybe even the others.

"This Davey, he cared about you?"

"Cares sir, 'e still do" Raven stated firmly

"and the others?"

"We're family"

"what about the three who died?"

There was a pause, and it seemd like Raven wasn't going to answer when, finally, "Darla an' 'im 'ah been t'gether fer more n' ten years. Rick joined us wi' Cali four years ago, Rick n' Davey were best friends. Cali wasn'nae as close as the others, she was always quiet, but they were good friends all the same. Davey saved all our lives."

Jason resolved to re-write his report, it needed up-dating. Deciding to move on, Jason asked another question.

"What is it that you do from day to day to survive?"

"this n'tha'"

"okay Raven." he chuckled again, 'this kid really is cunning, only says what I need to know, and says something to throw me off when he doesn't want to answer', "care to tell what started the fight tonight? Things will go faster if you do, you know"

"alrigh' sir," "Jason" "alrigh' _Jason_, we were leavin' tonigh', goin' fer a diff'en' place uptown. We'd alre'dy been there fer too long. The crosstown gang musta 'eard we was leavin' they jumped us as when we got into the alley, we couldn'nae run if we could, they planned it good, surrounded us n' ev'rything"

"why was it so important they got to you?" he really was interested

"They doan like us one bit, we nev'r get along, n' they took the chance te attack when we was weak"

"I think that's all I need to know Raven, thank-you, you can go back and join the others now" Jason said kindly. He'd already decided to help these kids, he had a feeling that he'd been had, but he also had a feeling that even though this boy might have manipulated him, he was still telling truths.

"Wait."

"What is it Raven" he said patiently

" wha's gonna 'appen to us?" he wanted to know if he'd convinced him that Davey was a good guy, he figured it might lower his sentence if he put in a good word, without seeming to be aware that he was.

" you're aware that Davey has to spend at least some time in jail, right?" he asked cautiously

"yeh, I know" he replied sullenly

"it won't be for over five years, not with the information you've given me, with that on his side, he'll be out in three, maybe two years."

That put a small smile on Ravens face "okey"

"and those twins, they've found an uncle that can take them in, they'll spend some time in a detention center, but after that, they'll be alright, their uncle lives up in Scotland somewhere, he has a fair bit of money, so they'll live comfortably."

"An' us?"

"I'm sorry kid, I really am but since we don't even know your real names, we can't even try and contact your families, and for you I wouldn't even try and contact yours. I'm sorry kid, but we have to find you a place in an orphanage."

"Oh" was all he said for a couple of minutes, and then "will we at leas' be tog'ther?"

" I don't know if that can happen kid"

" i's only, we've nev'r been apar' b'fore, an' I'm all they gots lef'" Raven said. Jason dind't miss that fact that he said he was all they had left, not they were all he had left. It seemed he had made a good internal decision to help this kid, he was loyal to those who were important to him, and fro the blodd on his shirt, he was dangerous to those who threatened him or his 'family', though that wasn't something he would be includong in his report.

"I'll see what I can do kid, but I make no promises, you can go now, tomorrow they'll take you to your new home."

Just before the guard pulled Raven out the door, Jason stopped him, handed him a small rectangular business card, and said " Listen kid, I like you, you're strong, if you ever need any help you call alright? I'll do what I can for you, day or night, you call me. I'll help you I promise you I will, alright?"

"Sure" and with a small smile at his interrogator, he let the guard lead him away, into his uncertain future. For the third time in his ten years, his life had been turned upside down, and things had changed drastically for him.

A/N: Hey guys. I was so happy with the amount of reviews I'm getting , though I still need opinions on how you want Harry to be when he gets to Hogwarts, so please review again and gice me your opinion. I'm still re-writing the next few chapters so... and we're getting close to his Hogwarts time. Yay!

_-Darknesss_


	6. Chapter 6

1HP not mine

Thanks to all my reviewers who write their encouragement of my story, it means a lot to read those reviews, and to all of you who ask questions or give suggestions, thanks!

For those of you who reviewed for Chapter 4, YES it was Snape who Raven stole the ring from, and I've got a story planned out for what's going to happen with it. Though I don't know when that will happen. It won't be mentioned again for a while, but rest assured, Raven wears the ring he stole 24/7, he never takes it off. I might have someone other than Snape comment on it do you won't forget about it though.

CH 5 Reviewers:

**Chalza**: it takes a lot of concentration to _write_ those accents, and you'll notice that sometimes two words that are the same might not be written the same in different chapters. It's really hard, but after a couple chapters I get used to writing it like that, and now I find it amusing (and challenging!). Later on I might include some things about his finding out about the Wizarding World when he's actually in it completely. I wanted to establish his street life more, as he won't always be on the street, but will be in the Wizarding World for a while. Also, I'll probably go into some detail in some conversations with Remus, or maybe when he's telling someone about his past.

**Anon Reviewer, ME:** Jason will be a part of the story on occasion, but he won't be a constant ( I don't think)

**Tobang**: I'm planning something similar to what you suggested, be patient.

**Aussie-Girl3:** Mmm. Thanks, reviews are fun! Don't know about Ravenclaw, though he won't be a procrastinator like he is in the books, he won't be a Hermione either, he'll be smart but it will come from experience, not just book smarts.

**godessa39**: That's a good idea, I might just use it, Thanks. :D

**Shion20:** it's hard but fun writing the accents. You'll find out in this Chapter.

**Mystical Witch**: The orphanage is important for later, and what else would the police do? They wouldn't release ten year olds and say " now you just go back to the alley you were sleeping in and stay out of trouble, hear?" no they wouldn't, so they had to go somewhere, and it would either be foster care or an orphanage, or family (can't and won't go back to family), and remember the Dursleys didn't put up much of a search for him, so I figure it's more of a lost file sort of thing, since no one's actually trying to find him. Anyways, I don't see your idea happening, but I may be able to use a variation of it. Thanks!

**ERMonkey Burner of Cookies:** interesting pen name... Raven will NEVER be a push over.

Chapter 6

The three had been allowed to see Adam and Neave before they were taken away by their uncle to Scotland. All five knew they would probably never see each other again. The parting was painful, and the two girls who had become like sisters, were crying silently as they parted for the final time. It was the end of Davey's gang, and the beginning of something else. They were on separate paths now. Davey had been arrested, and was most likely going to serve time. Darla, Rick, and Cali, followed the path of the dead. Adam and Neave had been rescued and vouched for buy their uncle, they were being given a chance at a normal life. And the three youngest were sent to live under the care of man who probably didn't know what care meant.

St. Mary's Orphanage was an awful place, it was dirty, rundown, and if there was ever a rule book on how the children there should be treated, it had been used as kindling for the fire long ago. Any funds given to the orphanage were siphoned off for the benefit of the man who took 'care' of them. He would never actually use the money on the kids. All they had were a set of itchy grey uniforms, a few threadbare blankets and mattresses set up on old cots, and they were served the cheapest kind of food. Their warden, Mr. Allen, was a terrible man, and it was hard to figure why he worked with kids, though most of the older kids knew that it was probably because he enjoyed the 'company' of those younger than him, of those who were helpless to stop him. He was a sadistic bastard, and he loved to see those under his 'care' under his total control. He was the type of man who would beat you if you were defiant of his control, and he would lash you if he _thinks_ you were defiant of his rule over you. He was also the kind of person who would render you unconscious for no reason at all, and only because he felt powerful doing so. When Mr. Allen went too far, which was often the case because he loved to drink himself into delirium, the affected victim had to wait until he passed out for help to come. It was a game of survival, and none of the children were fool enough to put their own safety on the line for another, they would not risk getting caught helping the one punished, if they were, they were punished in themselves. Once he was passed out however, a group was selected from the main to go and help the one injured to their bed. They could never heal the injuries completely– it was forbidden by Mr. Allen, he made them keep their scars as reminders– they could, however, clean the wounds and set the bones. A night with Mr. Allen always left you with scars, both mental and physical. It was always easier to just let it happen, the punishment was only made worse if there was a struggle—a lesson learned quickly by the newbies.

The orphaned kids counted themselves lucky if they weren't considered a favorite of Mr. Allen's. only the ugly, disfigured and likely to be adopted children weren't. The pretty ones were always seen most often in his office, they were beaten the worst, with a bigger range of tools, and they were forced to submit to his wishes.

Rape. A terrible thing for and adult to go through, but for a child who has already lost anything and everything that might have ever mattered to them, it is heinous. For some, it's the final piece of straw that breaks the proverbial camel's back, and _it_ breaks _them_. Only the strong willed survive, but with heavy scars, though the stronger the will, the tougher the punishment. It was lucky for the girls that Mr. Allen's perverted interests didn't lay with them, only the boys caught his attention

Though Mr. Allen was a sadist, he was still clever, he covered what he did well, and though St. Mary's certainly wasn't a cheerful place, even to outsider's, it brought no suspicion to it's gates, Mr. Allen did put the government money he received to good use, and it only takes a good bribe to sweep a bad report under the rug, and after a few monthly deposits, the activities at St. Mary's becomes a blind spot to the authorities. Mr. Allen is never troubled, and when the yearly check ups were supposed to be taking place, he went out for a drink with the inspector, and passed a bonus across the table for him.

Raven, Chaz and Scout hadn't been in their new home for long before Raven was established as one of Mr. Allen's favorites. It was his slight but muscular build, his short height, and deceivingly innocent, yet somehow still dark look, and his elvish features. He was perfect, and even at his young age, it was apparent that he would only become more beautiful with age. He'd never even thought to change his appearance when they were brought to the orphanage, but every time he was in Mr. Allen's office, he cursed himself for not doing it.

Chaz was spared a role of favorite because of his not yet developed features, it was apparent that he would grow to be handsome, but he would never be beautiful, and because Mr. Allen wasn't interested in her feminine beauty, Scout too was also spared.

Mr. Allen wasn't too keen on losing his new favorite, so Raven was kept under close guard. Scout and Chaz could have easily left without him, but they didn't, something Raven was both furious and grateful for.

It was the lesser of two evils when Scout got adopted. She was taken away from the two boys who were her best friends and her protectors, though because she was adopted, she would no longer have to worry for her life. She was always trying to get Mr. Allen to stop what he was doing to Raven, a task that only got them both into more trouble, but yet another thing that Raven was grateful for.

The couple who chose her, the Moons, were a little odd looking, but they seemed to actually be really nice, they looked like a happy couple, and despite the fact that they'd lost their best friend, Raven and Chaz were happy for her, and they both understood what it was like, not having a family, and were glad someone was going to be hers. Scout wasn't happy that she was being separated form her boys, but she so desperately wanted to be loved, so she allowed herself to be taken away.

Scout was the only one of the three who got looked at for adoption. Mr. Allen made sure that Raven was never out when people came to adopt, he didn't want to let Raven leave, and he put out all the stops to keep him, and where Raven went, Chaz went, so he too stayed out of the way when people came.

Though after a while, the two orphans began making plans to leave, Raven was taking longer to recover every time he encountered Mr. Allen, and the man was only getting rougher, and Chaz worried that one day, his best friend wouldn't recover at all. There had already been a good number of times where he wasn't sure, and had it not been for his inborn magic, Raven would be dead.

Saying they would leave was easy, actually puling it off was near impossible, but they waited, and they made a plan. A plan that would have been fool proof had the bank that Mr. Allen was going to not been closed. He'd left to deposit the monthly checque from the government, and the boys had planned to get out and be long gone before he even noticed. The bank had been closed for some reason and Mr. Allen came back early and in a foul mood, he'd caught the boys opening the gate with the key that had been missing from his chain for the last two days. And as they were getting away, he managed at least to injure them one last time. He knew he wouldn't catch them once they started running, they were young and fit, and knew the city well, while he was old, and didn't know the city as well as them. He hoped to hit at least one of them down, so the other would come back and then he'd nab them both. He went to hit his favorite, because he would be loath to let him go, and managed to hit the boy in the back of the neck with a jagged ended metal pipe, slicing the skin open from behind his ear to the base of his shoulder. The blow hadn't been enough to cause any permanent damage with bones or muscles, but it had been enough to knock the boy to the ground, and he'd only just got away because Chaz had come back for him, lifted him up and dragged him away before Mr. Allen could grab him. Chaz had almost gotten himself caught too by coming back, and they were both sure if they hadn't gotten away, they would have been dead by the next morning. Chaz got a long slice from the pipe on the back of his leg, from the inside of his knee and all the way down his calf to the outside of his ankle, his reward for coming back.

They were cuts that should have been stitched and disinfected at a hospital, but because of who they were, such a thing couldn't be done. As it was, both boys tore their shirts and wrapped their bleeding cuts tightly in the dirty cotton. They knew though that they would most likely both die from blood loss if they didn't find help, and the only person they knew who could help them was Remus, and they both knew that for the next few months he was traveling the world, researching dark magics and creatures.

This left them with no options. Or so Chaz thought. Raven had yet to tell his friend about the detective's offer for aid.

The orphanage had not really been very far from where their last home had been, only ten blocks or so. But by the time they'd reached the alley, Raven was being half dragged and carried by Chaz, and Chaz himself was limping heavily. There was an old trashed, but still usable payphone right in front of the old building, so, after lots of convincing, Chaz finally agreed to let the police officer help them, but only if he promised to leave them alone after.

Picking up the phone, Raven mentally prepared himself for what he was going to say. Sighing, he grabbed the card the officer had given him as well as some emergency money from inside his worn trainer, and punched in the numbers. He had almost given up ten rings later, when a male voice, scratchy with sleep answered the phone.

"Hello? Who's this, it's late you know" the man said roughly

"are ye Jason Brook?" Raven inquired

"yes it is, who's calling?" Jason said

"i's Raven. D'ye 'member me? Ye said te call ye if I ev'r needed yer 'elp. Sir, me n' me friend, sir, we need yer 'elp. We need '—" Raven, by now was slurring and just barely able to get the words out, he was also getting frantic, something he never was. Sensing that this kid, the one with the hard emotional walls, had crumbled, Jason was quick to ask where they were.

"Ye know where we was arrested? D'ye know the place?" Raven asked

"yes I know it, next to the old factory?"

'Tha's the one. Can ye make I' there? Can ye come an' 'elp us?"

"I can kid, whatever you need" Jason said

"good. Yer gonna need sum firs' aid stuff" Raven said before dropping the receiver, making the line go dead.

A/N: FYI, I changed a lot of my ideas for my story in the next few chapters from how it was originally going to be written, I hope this way it will make my story more interesting, and maybe bring something that actually hasn't been done like this before (at least all in one story. My story is sort of a compilation of stories I've read and liked, but changed to make the details different and mine). I don't want my whole story based on someone else's ideas, so I've made my story a bit different. Hogwarts has been set back a couple more chapters than I'd intended, but don't worry, I hope to have one of the next few chapters involving Remus, and maybe Snape.

In the next chapter you find out a weird co-incidence with the detective that I hope to bring back later in my story.

Ciao for now.

_-Darkness_


	7. Chapter 7

1A/N: My reviewers. Sorry for those of you who didn't like chapter 6, I didn't like it much either, but I simply couldn't think to put what happened an other way, I know it wasn't the most logical but I needed those things to happen, it will come back later and be important. I promise though, if I can find a better way to write it, I will go back and do a re-write. Just remember that it's not like it was only Mr. Allen working there, there were other staff too. I hope my next chapter is better, Raven will be growing up a bit more. Going into this chapter, both boys are nearly eleven.

**Shadow00**: Third year most likely. Why would he not be recognizable? Don't understand your question, ask again please.

**Anti-thule:** I don't know if Mr. Allen will even come back into the story at all, maybe much later. We'll see.

For those of you who asked why Raven didn't use magic on Mr. Allen, well it's quite simple, he left his wand with his dagger in the hole in the wall in the alley where the fight was, sorry I din't make that clear.

For those of you who thought Raven should have done something about it, how could he have, he is only ten after all and this man is a big and strong man, there's a difference when you have a weapon to defend yourself with too. I would imagine that Mr. Allen would always catch him unawares, like he'd wake him in the middle of the nigh and rape him. He'd take advantage of the fact that Raven is defenseless.

... Thanks for the criticism too...

Chapter 7

Raven was surprised with how easily Chaz accepted that the detective needed to help them, and then was even more surprised when the detective agreed to get up at two o' clock in the morning and help two street kids who he only met briefly, once on the job.

Jason got there quickly, and either he lived really close, or he got there with all the speed he could muster. Raven sort of thought it was the latter, owing to the fact that the buttons on his shirt were either not done up, or in the wrong holes, his hair was still mussed up from sleep, and the tails of his shirt were still un-tucked. The young boy wondered at why the man rushed so. Then he thought, ' maybe it was the first-aid comment I made.'

Because Chaz was the only one of the two who could still think coherently, he was given the task of dragging them both into the alley and retrieving their things, and by that time, Jason was pulling into the curb. He drove an old white ford. The young man hopped out, grabbed a small bag from the back seat, and ran down the alley, dropping to his knees next to the two ten year olds.

"What happened?" Jason questioned Chaz, while he examined the wound on Raven's neck.

" we 'ad a run in wi' a metal pipe" Chaz said half-sarcastically

ignoring the sarcasm, Jason said," His neck wound is bad, the artery wasn't hit, but he needs stitches, the bleeding will never stop," he paused,"and yours does too" he added after examining Chaz's wound "I'm assuming you'll need tetanus shots, or stitches will only delay death. I won't be able to heal you on my own, your injuries are too serious"

"No!" Raven breathed weakly

startled, because he thought the kid was unconscious, he asked "what did you say kid?"

"Ye can'nae"

" can't what kid?"

"No 'ospit'ls" he rasped

"That wasn't what I was suggesting kid, my sister, she can help you both, no need for hospitals, we just have to get you to her house, it's not too far from here, I promise, and you can't afford to say no." Jason stated.

Both boys were finally loaded into the back seat, with temporary bandages to stem the flow of blood until they got healed. They were both leaning heavily on each other, sitting in the back seat of the car, while Jason sped through the deserted streets.

Not twenty minutes later, and some driving that would warrant revocation of a license, they were outside a modest sized two story home, and Jason was rushing to the front door, and after a hurried conversation with the tall dark haired woman who answered the door, they both rushed to the car and picked both boys up.

The woman, who Jason kept calling Sylvia, led the way into what must have been the sitting room. There were some couches and armchairs, a fireplace and an old-fashioned radio. The walls were cream and the furniture was done in creams and golds, it was a tasteful room, but not at all what one would expect from a middle class British family home. Where were the modern stereos, and the televisions? Where was the electric fireplace that was all the rage these days? These were all things, that had either of the two boys been coherent enough to notice, would have put them on alert immediately, as it was though, they didn't notice anything weird.

Raven was amazed that the woman, Sylvia hadn't blown up at her brother yet, and that she hadn't even asked any questions. Though it appeared as if he thought too soon. As they were arranging both boys on the couches, making sure they were comfortable, she turned to Jason and hissed " what do you think you're doing, who are these boys, and why haven't you brought them to a hospital yet?"

Prepared for this line of questioning, Jason spouted off his reasons, " I've brought them here, you are a healer, they were briefly in my custody a couple months ago, they can't go to a hospital, because after they were treated they would both be returned to the orphanage they came from"

"ignoring everything else he'd said, she asked "why would being returned there be so bad, I know they're not the best places to end up, but really, isn't this a bit extreme?"

"If my guess is right, and by the reputation the place has, I bet it is, then the orphanage is where these boys got their injuries" she gasped " they need help, and they won't get it at a hospital, they would refuse to go" "they wouldn't!" "They would, help them, please. This one will die if you don't. They trusted me Via, I won't break their trust, but I can't help them, you can. Will you help?" he begged

" of course I will you idiot, though I don't agree with what you're doing, I will help them. You know I have to help them in my special way right?" she said

" I know, just help them."

As she said the last bit, Sylvia had pulled a foot-long stick from her sleeve, and muttered something, a moment later, she was holding a small leather case, that when opened revealed many phials filled with liquids of different colors. She uncorked the phials and poured them down the almost unresponsive throats, massaging their throats to help them go down. After at least four potions each, she picked up her wand again, and held it up to Raven's neck, muttered a few words in Latin, and then spread a cream over the newly sealed wound, she covered it with a bandage and moved on to Chaz to repeat the same process.

As she finished, she helped the boys swallow another potion each, and as Raven felt his eyelids grow heavier, his last though before giving in to the dreamless sleep, was, 'How ironic, his sister's a witch, a healer no less. My, the world is small.'

Raven had been listening to Jason and Sylvia arguing for a while now. He'd woken up to hear them going at it right outside the door to the sitting room they were still in. Jason was trying to explain to her why he brought them here, and not to a muggle hospital, while Sylvia was going on and on about the risk it was to use magic on muggles and how dangerous it was to obliviate children so young. She sounded quite furious with her brother, and despite all the fights he'd been in on the streets, Raven would be hard pressed to go up against her without help.

The argument seemed to be coming to a close, and Raven looked over to Chaz to see him awake and listening, and in a short conversation using hand signals, it was agreed that Raven would talk their way out of this situation. As the door opened, both boys feigned sleep. They could hear Jason grumbling unhappily, and Sylvia was muttering about her 'stupid brother'. As she leant over Raven, and began whispering he incantation she was interupted, and startled, when he sat up abruptly.

"I wouldn'nae do tha' if I was you" Raven said, as Chaz got up to sit beside him.

"What do you mean" Sylvia asked, adopting a confused expression as she tried to hide her wand up her sleeve.

"Ye doan need te 'ide yer wand witch, i's no' good form te 'ide an Ollivander's creation. Such a thing should be pu' proudly on display" Chaz said.

"An' we doan wan' te get mush fer brains when ye screw up on a mem'ry charm ye doan know 'ow to perform properly. Raven added.

"How... what... you're... I don't understand!" Sylvia spluttered, while Jason choked on his tea from behind.

" 'ow do we know 'bout the magical world?" Raven asked, smiling indulgently.

"Raven stumbled on it one day, years ago." Chaz said.

" A day tha' started unfortunate, and ended up the best in me life."

It took a few moments for the siblings to process this, then "how much exactly do you know of our world?" Sylvia asked

"we know evr'thing, we made sure we could read real good so we could learn wha' we needs. Down Knockturn they sell things fer a price we c'n afford."

"How is that possible that you have books? You wouldn't have had anywhere to keep them, I was part of the search on your, erm, home, there weren't _any_ books there, let alone spell books."

"Aye, Jason, that would be 'cause there ne'er was any books _there_ te begin wit'. Goblins be dead clever, and mighty useful if ye c'n make an alliance wit' em, which _we_ 'ave." Raven answered, if not a bit arrogantly.

"Goblins! An alliance with them? There's no way, not even the ministry had an alliance with them, all they have is a treaty of peace!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"Yeh well, we ain't the min'stry, are we?" Chaz said, a little insulted that he was being told the ministry fools could do better than him.

"How old are you" Sylvia asked, changing the subject.

" almos' eleven. In July I will be, I think." Raven said dully, as if this were no big thing that he din't even know his own birthday. Sylvia barely caught herself in time to not comment on it, thinking that, to him, it probably wasn't such a big thing.

Chaz didn't look like he going to answer her question, so she prompted him by saying,"And you?" while looking pointedly at the boy.

"Doan know really, bu' we always though' tha' me n' Raven was the same age, so... Eleven?"

" so then, will you be going to Hogwarts this fall?" she asked, and a moment later, could have cursed herself for her stupidity.

Chaz snorted without humor, and Raven chuckled bitterly " Listen lady. We doan know our names, or our _birthdays_ .We nev'r knew our paren's, we doan 'ave family or money, or a home, or even our own things. Even if we was accepted into 'Ogwar's we couldn'nae go. Not even if we wanted to. So I guess, no, we ain't gonna be there in the fall." Raven whispered fiercely. He was ok with his life, but when people flashed things that were unattainable to him, right in front of his face so carelessly, it made him furious. He wasn't mad at her per-se, just mad in general that she said something like that so lightly, but then again, she probably asked every magical child she met that same question. Raven had thought about Hogwarts, and what he would do come time September rolled around after he turned eleven, he had thought of it constantly since the day Remus had bought him his first wand. He did dream of going there, to have somewhere to call home, but he would not leave Chaz, and he did not want to be seen as the boy that the wizarding world had dubbed their savior. He'd never wanted it, and he would forsake the safety of having a home, if just to stay away from it.

Raven and Chaz had ended up staying with Sylvia for a few months, she didn't want to let them go back to their life of stealing on the streets. They'd 'met' her son when he came home from two week stay off the end of term with a friend from school. Sylvia had been so happy that she could maybe entice the two boys to stay if they had someone their own age around to make them want to stay. What she didn't know was that Oliver and Raven had met years before, and that every time either was in the Alleys, they would look for the other. Raven had met many wizarding children, and it was just a strange coincidence that the lady that saved their lives was the mother of Oliver Wood, a boy who was four years older than them, and whom they'd first met in Diagon Alley when Oliver had been buying his school books at Flourish and Blotts in his second year. It had been a funny meeting when Oliver had come home to find the street urchin he'd befriended, sitting in chair at his kitchen table.

Mr. Wood had also come home one night through the Floo to find two strange and nefarious looking boys playing cards at his table. Chaz had narrowly avoided being hexed before Sylvia cam charging explain things to her husband, and he had warmed up tremendously to them after that. He was after all a stern, but fair man, and was willing to give both boys a chance.

Still though, by the end of July, both boys knew they would have to move on soon. They were not used to living in such a way, they were used to working for everything they got, and then some, and they were hard pressed to not nick something off the shelves of stores they went to, and were finding it hard to not steal the things lying so carelessly around the home the Wood's had offered to them. And worst of all, Raven found himself not feeling as guilty about these thoughts and impulses that he would have only months before. Old habits die hard, and the habits of two kids from the dredges of London, living in a small town in a respected neighborhood refused to die at all. Raven liked Sylvia and Oliver and Daniel, but their way of living was so different from his own, and he wasn't adjusting like he thought he might. Despite the comfort of a home that had been offered to him, he would not stay, could not stay. Besides, he couldn't have stayed forever anyways, it was best if they left sooner rather than later, and he also couldn't risk them recognizing him as Harry Potter. Especially since he was supposed to start school in September.

Thanks for reading! If you can find the time to Review, it'll be appreciated.

Ciao

_- Darkness_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Life was never stable when you had no one to depend on, things changed all the time, and they needed to be adapted to quickly in order to survive. The summer had passed, and to both boys' utter surprise, a Hogwarts letter never came. They had both been terribly relieved. Chaz, because his best friend wouldn't be leaving him, and Raven because he wouldn't have to be a poster boy for the Wizarding world. He was a kid of the streets, he loved darkness and shadows, he was cunning and vicious when need be. He would never make a good poster boy for the Wizarding world, and besides, he _hated_ unwanted attention

News of his disappearance appeared in the papers in early September, when he never arrived for the start of Term feast. He made front-page news for a week after, a picture of James Potter, to give the public an idea of what he would look like. It said that he would be very similar to James, except he had green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar. Even the muggles had adverts in their papers, asking anyone if he had been seen.

Because he had no wish to be discovered, Raven took to altering his appearance slightly, but not much effort was needed because he hardly looked like his father at all, with his would-be silky black hair and pale complexion, completely unlike his fathers tan skin and messy hair. The only thing he changed were his eyes and his scar, his eyes because they were such a unique color of green, were lightened a bit to have them not resemble his mothers so much. His scar, though he was sort of fond of the pale white line he had made it with his abilities, was a little bit harder to change, and because he couldn't rid himself of it completely; he simply changed it into a barely noticeable slash that ran over his eyebrow and onto his temple, just missing his eye. He kept all his fae-like features, but let his dark demeanor suffocate his light side. He looked a dangerous sight for an eleven year old, which is how they found it so easy to set up a life in the sleaziest district, where no one in their right mind would search for a child.

The people of the neighborhood left them alone, as Raven did not look like the type of person you wanted to mess with. His newly shown darker side is what attracted Ikey to them both. Ikey was a scoundrel, but he had a lot of connections, and he could keep them safe.

It was in late October, ten years after Raven parents had died, that Ikey found them and took them in. They had been just the two of them for so long, and they weren't faring all that well on their own. They didn't have anywhere safe to go because they weren't a large enough group to defend any a spot of the city for themselves, and they had no real connections. They'd survived solely upon stealing everything they needed, and they slept in a different alley every night. With the winter coming on fast though, they needed a more permanent place, which Ikey promptly offered them when he discovered Raven's talent with his hands. It was a shot of luck that Ikey was the man Raven decided to pickpocket. Ikey had known what he was doing the whole time. He was, after all, a master thief himself. Ikey was only gauging his skill, and when Raven had succeeded and was pulling away, Ikey caught his arm, and held him fast, and gave him two options. One. He would let Raven go, minus his right thumb. Or two. He would take Raven in, keep him safe and healthy, and teach him all there was to know about fencing. It was his choice, but there was never any doubt about which one he would choose.

Ikey was a criminal, and no way around it, he lied, he cheated and stole, he was deceiving, and he held no guilt for what he did, He was the Prince of Fences for a reason; he was damn good at what he did. Though Ikey truly was a cheat, he was no murderer, and despite his... occupation, he was a good man. He wasn't a proper gentleman; he'd said once that he'd never fit in to normal society, so why bother? He did what he pleased, and one thing he was best at was the flats. He was a master of cards, any game, and he taught Raven, whom he said was a natural at it, and Chaz, who wasn't the best at it, was always backup during their games

Ikey would cheat when the stakes were high, but he could win easily playing honest in a dirty game. Though he never called it that, it was cheating and when asked one day, he said that it was simply art of relocation. It was more masterful than cheating, and took a lot of work. In a single game, he would go in, having everyone underestimate him, losing steadily, and then only gradually coming back to win everything. Partway through the game, he would replace the cards with his own marked ones, so when dealt, he knew what every one at the table had. He said relocation need only be used when it was necessary, and he could win the pot even without it. Relocation was a safety, but it was still an art. Ikey could take a single pack of cards, shuffle them, and pull out any random card from the deck, naming it with ease before he'd even glanced at his hands. 'Eight of spades', he'd say, and Bam! There it was on the table. 'Seven of hearts', Bam! on the table again. 'Ten of Diamonds', Bam! 'Nine of hearts', Bam! 'Jack of clubs', Bam! all this was done without him ever looking down at his hands, ' a simple straight' he'd say. ' And 'never win with more than you need, my dears. Never give yourself a four of a kind by relocation, and extravagant hand needed to happen on it's own'. He was a master at his craft, and Raven and Chaz learnt everything he would teach them, and they soon become quite skilled, though Raven truly was much better than Chaz, they worked well as a team, and despite their age, they could get away with playing at a table full of older men because of Raven's shifting abilities, he would simply make himself look older, saying Chaz was a brat who worked for him or something. Though people rarely asked questions anyways.

Ikey's teachings didn't stop with cards, though they practiced thousands of hours with them, perfecting what they already knew. His teachings branched out into many places. He taught them to be aware of everything. Every move your opponent makes, every nervous habit. He taught them how to read a person, and how to keep from being read. He helped them school their faces into masks, able to change into any expression at will, or to be expressionless if need be. He taught them to fight in many ways with many weapons. He taught them the art of getting what you want from someone, making it seem to them that it's what they wanted all along. Negotiating was another art of Ikey's that he passed on to both boys. Ikey, despite his upbringing was a very smart man, he taught the boys all he could, and they absorbed his knowledge like sponges.

The boys were soon hardened to the ways of living with Ikey Solomon. It was rough and they had to earn their right to have his protection and his knowledge. Peaceful wasn't a term used by those who lived life near Ikey, there were fights and close calls with police and other thieves, you couldn't trust anyone, everyone was out to better their own lives. It was a dirty life, but the only one they were comfortable with. They didn't mind after all, stealing was second nature and they loved the thrill it brought them.

Sorry guys but this chapter is a filler, but very necessary, I felt I should get an update out soon.

A/N: Ikey Solomon was a real and notorious thief in England in the 19th century. He's not mine, but was a real person once upon a time. Many characters in books have been based off him, including Fagin of the book _Oliver Twist_.

My Ikey is not really accurate at all, the real one was a terrible sneak and he was more greedy, he would only teach brats off the street because it was a good profit for him.

Ciao

_-Darkness_


End file.
